


Georgian Days

by minoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Off-screen abuse, Shane Walsh Centric, Slow Build, sharyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoki/pseuds/minoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe, where Shane meets Daryl when they are kids. Following up as they age and overcoming the hurdles of life. Slow build.</p><p>Cause there needs to be more Shane Walsh love!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I do not own any of these Walking Dead characters; AMC and Robert Kirkman do. 
> 
> Note: I know nothing about the south, and the general culture of the south so please forgive me if it feels way off...any tips/ general knowledge would be welcome, just no flames!!  
> Also in regards to their age, i got that info from wiki-surprise Shane is actually younger than Rick and Daryl- as for location mix of TV/comic book info.

Chapter One

It was the early summer when the Walsh family had moved to a town in North Georgia. He remembered it distinctly for this was the first time in his eight years of living they had gone beyond the border of their own county. He didn't really know why they were moving, too young to care and know better; all that occupied his mind was excitement for a new place, a longing for adventure deep seated into his young bones.

“Shane!!” His mother called out to him from the ratty old station wagon, now parked into their new bungalow home.

He ran down the steps of their new home, with childish energy and skidded towards his mother. “Ma?”

“Now don't you go out wandering! You gotta help me and your pa first.” She scolded him, as she set a packed box into his arms.

“Aww.” Shane pouted as he lugged the box up inside the house.

As he traveled back and forth, from the house he took his time looking at the new scenery; rolling hills and mountains, they were not too far from town, but far enough that the neighbouring homes were a lot farther apart then he was used to. He’d certainly need his bike to travel around, thinking of which he was sure he now heard the scruff of wheels and click of a bike chain coming from the road. He turned around to look at the road from where he was standing near the station wagon. A boy his age was riding their bicycle pass when he stopped to look at him, his eyes briefly scanning the sold sign and locking to his.

Shane awkwardly held another packed box with one hand as he waved enthusiastically to the boy on the street. “Hi there!” He called out. The boy cocked his head in thought, eyes guarded as he looked on. Before Shane could even drop the box and run over to the boy, the kid had decided to peddle away.

Shane quirked his lips in confusion as he watched the boy disappear round the bend.

“Boy!” He heard his father scold before being wacked on the back of the head. “Get your heads out of the clouds and get a move on it!”

“Yes sir!”He responded immediately, gingerly touching his skull before moving on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

It was a humid day, sun high in the sky and blazing while Shane traversed the cool shaded area of the forest around his home. He was farther out then before, but he liked the idea of walking about and exploring. In the past weeks since their initial move they had met a few neighbours, but no kids. He hadn't minded though, it was easy for him to make friends and he knew that when school came he wouldn't be as alone, for now he enjoyed the solitude and his mini adventures outside.  
With a knife he nicked from his pa, he marked another tree, his trail back home. He had gotten lost the second week, and his pa gave him an ear twisting of a life time. It didn't stop him from going out, just made him a little more careful. 

“You get lost easily boy?” A voice called out to him from behind.

He turned around quickly spotting an older teen wearing some white wife beater shirt and a button up short sleeve. His head looked kinda like an egg...well square like egg with curly blond hair. 

“What’s it to ya?” Shane replied, gripping his knife tightly.

The teen smirked, a smug and annoying thing. 

“Merle!” A voice behind the teen exclaimed. 

“It’s just some fun, brother.” The teen- Merle?-responded, now locking eyes with his brother?

It was the boy on the bike, the one who had passed by the first time his family moved in. “Hey it’s you!!” Shane exclaimed in surprise and happiness. 

“Darylina?” Merle questioned his brother, while darylina? – what kinda name was that?- quirked his brows in clear confusion at the excitement radiating off the younger boy. 

“You're that kid who moved into old Harrison’s place.” Darylina said, arms crossed and not impressed. While Merle continued to watch on. 

“I’m not a kid! We're probably the same age!” Shane responded slightly put out. “And you just rode off without even saying a proper hello.” 

Merle barked out laughter, clearly amused at something.

“My name’s Shane, Shane Walsh.” Shane told them. 

“Well nice meeting ya squirt.” Merle replied before turning around and walking off. Darylina eyed him for a second, before running in pursuit of his brother.

“Wait!” Shane called out to them, he ran to them before slowing his pace to match theirs. “Can I tag along?”

Merle spared him a glance over his shoulder, considering “As long as your quiet kid.”

Shane smiled in response. “Okay.” 

True to his word he was quiet as a mouse, following their sure footedness with some awkwardness but pretty much keeping up; though he had a suspicion that they slowed their trek for him, it wasn't that long till he figured out they were hunting. The crossbow being a dead giveaway, something he was surprise he didn't notice earlier. It was Darylina’s crossbow a gift from Merle apparently; it seemed he was still getting used to it, but he was a good shot nonetheless. Bagged some rabbits and a couple of squirrels, what they intend to do with the squirrel Shane didn't know.

It had been with the sun getting lower in the sky, the day still warm as they continued to trek when he voiced his concern about getting home. 

“It’s late...”Shane stated.

They both looked at him questioningly, while they moved through the bushed.

“...I should go home.” Shane explained gesturing his hands in the ‘general’ location of home.

“Well scram on then kid.” Merle replied shrugging his shoulders. Darylina continued to look at him.

“Uh...well I don't know how to get back.” Shane replied in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. He glances down to the ground before staring back at the brothers.

“Well that ain't my problem.” Merle said uncaring, as he walked on.

A spike of fear shot through Shane, bringing him to a halt, ‘how would he get home?’

Noticing Shane’s abrupt stop, Darylina looked back and watched the fear overcome Shane. Indecision caught him for a second before he responded. “I'll take ya back.” 

Merle stopped to watch. 

“Really?” Shane responded breathless with hope.

“Ya, come on.” Darylina replied turning around and gesturing for Shane to follow. 

Shane smiled wide and toothy, exclaiming, “Thank you so much Darylina!!”

That had Darylina stop right in his tracks and Merle barking out in laughter. 

“Ha-ha! H-he think your name is Darylina!” Merle laughed out, “See brother, it suits you”

Shane looked on confused, while Darylina? looked mighty peeved. “Ah, isn't that your name? That’s what Merle called ya.” Shane explained.

“It’s Daryl.” Newly titled Daryl drawled out, annoyance clear in his features. “Don’t you be messing it up, got it!”He crowded Shane’s personal space and poked him roughly on the shoulder to emphasis his point. 

“Hey! I said I'm sorry!” Shane responded, riling up in anger. He didn't like being threatened. “Don't mean nothin’ by it, so back down.”

Merle continued to laugh loudly, riling Daryl up and causing him some embarrassment. 

“Well have fun getting home!” Daryl hissed with anger before stalking off deeper in the woods, Merle following closely behind an amused look gracing his features.

“Hey!” Shane exclaimed moving to follow them before stopping, anger holding him back. “...what an ass.”

He took in his surroundings before deciding on a direction, trying to recall the winding paths they had taken. 

\-----

He had trekked far and for a long time, yet he was no closer to home. It must of been close to supper and he knew, when-if he got home he was gonna get more than an ear twisting. He slumped near a fallen tree, tears clouding his vision and fear gripping his heart. It must have been a good while that he was there when suddenly someone spoke. “Hey.”

Shane scrambled off the log, twisting around quickly only to fall on his rear. He gazed up to see Daryl standing behind the fallen tree looking at him.

“What do you want?” Shane sniffled out harshly, trying to wipe his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. Hoping to god Daryl didn't see. 

Daryl shifted awkwardly looking on at him “Come on, your place is that way.”

He then turned around and walked on slowly; briefly glancing at Shane, who bolted up after him, grateful and angry at Daryl for being here. It was in silence, with a few muffled sniffles that they arrived at the edge of Shane’s property. They both slowed down once they saw the rickety panels of the bungalow home.

“Hey...thanks for coming getting me home...” Shane said to the other boy, not quite looking him in the eyes. 

Daryl just stared at him before looking away. 

“...a-and thanks for coming back for me.” Shane said softly, looking at Daryl straight in the eye, courage resolved. 

Daryl just nodded, and then started to walk back to the forest.

“Hey!” Shane called out, “We cool?”

Daryl looked back, shifted awkwardly, “Sure.”

Once again Shane watched him disappear; he stood in contemplation before running towards the back door of the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: As for Merle, i don't think he gives two shits about anyone except Daryl so yeah he totally wouldn't care too much about lost kid- if anything he'd think its good survival training and a way to get tough. Though i have to note that to me Merle and Shane are slightly similar in personality thus why Merle can get along with him...their relationship will obviously develope. 
> 
> Got the image of younger Merle, by looking at the actor when he was younger.
> 
> For Daryl and Shane well they're both hard headed cookies and tough one at that. I don't think they'll have a relationship where they can get along instantly, more like a push and pull thing. They are both caring to a certain degree, Daryl probably more so.


End file.
